The Dragon's Brood
by Pokelover4
Summary: What if the Dragonborn wasn't a legendary hero, but the bane of all Nordic legend? Vina Flameclaw, the only known Breton-Khajiit hybrid in Nirn, is about to find out first-hand. First chapter has no actual story content, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I just checked my e-mail and realized that people are actually reading my stories, which I honestly never expected to happen, and to those people I truly apologize but I just thought of this and had to get it down before I forgot it, I do not own Skyrim or any of the other Elder Scrolls games.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I finally figured out how to put lines between the author's notes and the story, Yay! I do not own Skyrim or the Elder Scrolls series but I do own any of my OCs. Also sorry again about the first chapter not having any story content but the idea for this story came into my head just then and I had to get it down before I forgot it, but now let the story begin!

* * *

><p>I felt myself gain consciousness slowly as a searing headache split my head. I opened my eyes to see the bottom of a wooden cart. "So, you're finally awake?", a voice said in front of me. I lifted my head to see him, but my vision was blurred, and the only prominent feature that I could make out was that he had hair the color of straw. "I'm sorry but I can't see very well, who are you?" I asked in a weak voice. "That's no surprise, you got hit on the head pretty hard," a new, gruffer and higher-pitched voice said from a point to the right of the blond haired man, my sight was still blurry however, so I could only see that the new speaker was female, and not much else. "Did I?," I said "Do you remember what happened?"<p>

"You don't remember what happened back there? I'd have thought that you would have some recollection of it." The blond haired man said. "No, nothing." I muttered. "What about your name? Do you remember that?" The gruffer voice said. "No. I-I can't remember my name," I said in shock, as my vision started to return, and the landscape around me became apparent. I could see that we were in a sparsely wooded area, and that the cart we were all in was moving along a cobblestone path. I also noticed that my hands were bound, and that I was dressed in a rough tunic of coarse brown cloth with same-colored leggings and long strips of cloth wound around my feet with the exception of my toes. "Why are my hands bound?" I asked frantically.

"Hahaha, you really don't remember anything don't you? You were haggling with a guard at the toll road and got caught in the crossfire," said the man with blond hair, who I could now see had a broad forehead, whiskers the same color as his hair, shocking blue eyes and a broad jaw. He was wearing a blue vest with chain shoulders and dark brown pants held up by a thick belt. "Then you got tied up and dragged off with the rest of us, and now here we are." Said the woman next to him, who I could now see had fiery red hair shaved on the sides and back with a small ponytail hanging down the back of her head. She was dressed in clothes similar to mine, albeit bigger due to her obviously more muscled frame. The most unusual features about her however were her green skin, beady black eyes with no pupils whites or irises, and pointed ears. "What guard? What border? Please, if you remember anything you have to tell me!" I exclaimed, receiving a curt "Shut up back there," from the driver.

"Calm down little one, it's not like it'll matter soon." The green-skinned woman said. "What did she mean by that?" I asked with a growing feeling of fear. "What did you have to say that for Katra? You've scared the poor thing." The blond haired man said. "I suppose you'll find out soon enough though, so here it is. We've all been sentenced to execution. I'm sorry" He said, but I wasn't listening. The minute he said the word "execution" I seized up, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. "Execution?" I asked in a shaky voice, "We're going to be killed?" "That's right little one, we're going to be killed." He said, and all of a sudden I felt like couldn't breathe.

"Oh, toughen up little one," The woman said seeing my expression. "You're acting like a milk-drinker." "Hey lay off her, she's lost her memory and been conscious for not even an hour and now she's found out her life is about to end." They bickered for a while, but I couldn't hear them, only hearing an odd buzzing sound in my ears as I contemplated my situation. While I was thinking however, I felt an odd sensation near my behind, and I twisted my head to see a slender black cat's tail sprouting out from the base of my spine, and as I discovered this, I felt a strange pressure on the top of my head, and I felt along it and felt two triangle-like shapes on my head. I had a sneaking suspicion about what they were, so I felt along the left side of my head and I only felt bare skin covered by hair. 'What the hell am I?' I thought to myself, and I felt the cart I was sitting on jar to a halt, and the driver who shushed us earlier soothing the horse.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" a voice yelled. "What's going on? W-where are we?" I stammered. The man with the blond hair looked me dead in the eyes and said, "The end of the line." I sat there in shock as the blond haired man, Katra, and a man I hadn't noticed before dressed in animal furs stood up and jumped out. "Let's go, you." I heard Katra say, and I followed the three out of the cart. "Step to the block when we call your names, one at a time." A woman dressed in odd armor armor, a metal helmet and dark skin said harshly, and a man dressed in similar armor without the helmet started reading names off of a piece of paper. "Katra of Dushnikh Yal. Ralof of Riverwood. Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." As each of their names were called, they walked up to a large area in front of a stone tower. "You there," said the man with the list, "Come over here." I walked over to him, wondering why a fourth name hadn't been called. "Who are you?" He said, and I realized he had no more idea who I was than I did.

I lowered my gaze to the ground, and in doing so I noticed a series of scars on the inside of my left forearm that spelled something out. "Well prisoner, who are you?" The dark-skinned woman asked. "You're scaring her captain, just let her answer." The man with the list said. "I don't give a damn if I'm scaring her, if she doesn't tell me her name right now I'm going to-" "Vi'na" I said, reading the words carved into my arm. "What did you say?" Captain asked. "Vina. My name is Vina" I said, deciding to adopt the name for as long as I still breathed. "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list." The man with the list said, and as he did, I felt my heart get at least fifty pounds lighter. I wasn't going to die, I wasn't going to be executed, I wasn't going to-"Forget the list, she goes to the block." And my heart gained one-hundred more pounds. I looked at the man with the list with horror etched on my face, begging him with my expression to challenge her on my behalf. "As you wish Captain. I'm sorry about this, we'll make sure your remains are returned to High Ro...er, Elswe...er, follow the captain prisoner." The man with the list seemed flustered for a second, and tried to cover it up by holding his list straight up to his face like he was reading it. Feeling dejected, I followed Captain to the area with all of the other prisoners, and a man with golden armor and dark hair said, "Ulfric Stormcloak."

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." The minute he finished, a light swept across the sky, and a far-away roar sounded through the air, and a faint voice whispered in my ear, "Worry not, sister." I whipped my head around looking for the source, and Captain asked, "What was that?" to no one in particular. "It was nothing." The man in gold armor said, "Yes, General Tulius." Replied Captain, then turned to a woman in yellow robes and said, "Give them their last rites." Then the woman said something about Aetherius, and Nirn. I had no idea what she was talking about, but in the middle of her speech, a man dressed in the same clothing as Ralof, only he had red hair. The woman in yellow robes conceded, and the man stood in front of a wooden box with a half-circle cut out of the top on one of the longer ends. Captain pushed him to his knees and pushed his neck into the half-circle. I noticed a basket placed in front of the box, and a man with a blood-stained axe standing off to one side, and with a sinking feeling in my gut, I realized what the basket was for. "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" The man said, then the headsman raised his axe and brought it down with a loud "thunk" on the man's head.

I felt faint. I had my head turned to the side so I wouldn't see it, but I could still smell the coppery scent of the blood, far better than I should have been able to. "Next, the Bret...er, the Khaji...er, the one next to the orc!" Instantly, my head turned over to Captain, and I desperately looked at the man with the list with tears in my eyes. Then before he could say anything, another roar, closer this time, accompanied by another flash of light split the air, along with another whisper saying, "Do not despair, sister. I am coming for you." "There it is again. What was that?" Tullius asked. "I said, next prisoner!" Captain said forcefully. I turned to the man with the list again to see his response, and he said, "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." At his words, I felt every muscle in my body relax, and a strange sense of calm come over me. I looked at Katra, and then walked slowly over to the block with a stoic face. I felt Captain put her hand on my shoulder, push me onto my knees, and shove my neck into the depression in it. As I sat there, breathing my last few breaths, I said the final words that would ever be released from my lips. "You end an innocent life this day. I hope you know that." And waited for the cold bite of the headsman's axe.

But it never came.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I know I didn't refer to a lot of the characters by name but come on, if you didn't have the subtitles on you didn't know their names either until they were mentioned. BTW I know I didn't describe a lot about the town but I have played this scene dozens of times so if you didn't play this game, be honest, what the hell are you doing here?<p> 


End file.
